The Invasion
by Sparrows Magician
Summary: "Merlin what if-" - "Don't, we will be fine." His eyes shoot to his High Advisor. "Gwaine." - "It will be alright." Gwaine ushers her out, and the last look she sees on her husband's face…is dishonesty. Sequal to "Unwelcomed Arrangements"


He pushes at the sleeve of her dress, her long soft braid pushed to the other side of her body, his lips descending on her silken white skin.

"Stop that."

He keeps sucking.

"Merlin…"

His arms grip her waist under her crossed arms, his mouth sucking harder and moving over her supple skin, she attempts to suppress the moans he calls forth from her lips and fails miserably.

"You'll leave a mark…"

Her voice comes in a singsong mocking tone, almost breathless. It does not stop him as he moves his mouth up and nibbles on the soft lobe of her ear.

"You are so supple Morgana…so irresistible…"

He fists the soft velvet of her dress and she turns suddenly from the window to face him.

"What are you doing?"

Her eyebrow quirks at him and he smiles roguishly.

"Nothing…"

He pulls her even closer to his body his eyes dark and devious. He sees her smirk, her lips are blood red and oh so inviting. His head dips down, her tantalizing mouth only centimeters away…

They both jump at the door banging open, Merlin's fingers slip and pull at Morgana's laces, his act a clumsy fools accident. His poor wife has to catch her garment as it comes loose and he pulls her behind him as she attempts to right herself.

"Gwaine…this had better be-"

"They're coming sire."

He stands there in shock, not quite believing what he is hearing. His eyes widen as Morgana shuffles from behind him to emerge at his side.

"Are you sure?" His voice is commanding.

"Where are my children?"

Merlin turns to her, feeling ashamed that his mind didn't immediately go to his family. She grabs his arm, her fingers coil around his bicep, and their gazes lock. Her look relieves him of the harsh pressure of the situation. She knows his first priority is the kingdom, so it is her duty to be conscious of the children. He is calmed by her presence, and once again thankful to have her.

"They've been rounded up and are with Mordred and my children. The guards have been notified, the knights have been summoned and the warlocks are ready."

Merlin's eyes fall to Morgana.

"My love…"

"I know."

He kisses her desperately, her lips trembling.

"Merlin what if-"

"Don't, we will be fine." His eyes shoot to his High Advisor. "Gwaine."

The knight nods, his arm extends out to take Morgana. She tentatively goes to him, her eyes on Merlin as they part, her look pleading.

"It will be alright."

Gwaine ushers her out, and the last look she sees on her husband's face…is dishonesty.

* * *

The rain falls like pellets on his face, the harsh reality settling on his shoulders as he paces back and forth behind his warriors. The men stand tall, ready for battle. He sweeps behind them again his cape flying in blatant defiance of the heavy water falling on top of them, his mighty sword at his waist. He swallows a lump in his throat.

"Merlin."

He turns to Arthur and they lock wrists. Both men are fearful for the first time since they had come together.

"How bad do you believe it to be?"

"Gwaine came to me, I thought we had stopped them at the Gates of Fairfield, I was wrong, they should be here within the hour."

A pause.

"How much of a threat do you believe them to be?"

Silence.

"The only way to truly stop them is if Persephone herself comes down from the upper plane and silences them herself."

Lightning strikes.

"Then we truly are doomed."

* * *

"Merlin!"

He is pulling at her skirts between kisses, he is insatiable tonight. He can't get enough of her, she is so supple…so provocative. His lips trail down her neck, he is desperate for her.

"You seem to be in high spirits tonight _my husband_."

He growls at her as he pulls her dress down her body, the flesh singing to him.

"It's been a long month, I've missed you _my queen_."

His teeth pull at the thin strap of her shift, his mouth making bit marks on her shoulder.

"How dreadful it must have been these past four weeks…is it really so bad that they had to send you out to the high grounds?"

She is pulling at his shirt, her lips descending on his navel and moving up his chest as the releases him of the fabric.

"Arthur was scared…after seeing what I saw I am scared as well…"

She stops her movement and moves away from him, the words coming out loaded and incomprehensible.

"I don't understand…"

He lies back on the bed and admires his wife for a moment. Five children later and she is still the sight of perfection. Her hair is disheveled and falling out of the pinned up do her poor maid spent an hour perfecting, her lipstick is all but smeared off, her strap is falling down her arm and he can see the bruising of a bit mark forming on her perfect skin. He runs his fingers over her elbow, his hand tickling the small hairs covering her arm.

Their eyes lock.

"This is bad…is it not?"

He reaches forward to tuck a fallen hair behind her ear, a cliché gesture but somehow needed.

"Worse...I'm afraid."

"Tell me."

He longs to keep this from her. It has been three years since they finally moved passed that horrible time in their relationship, where they had finally connected again. He does not wish to burden her with this.

_You are my empire._

He promised himself he would never spoil their relationship again with lies or misdeeds, to not destroy the powerful connection they have gained once again.

"They are called _Mortem Portarent_, Death Carriers. Some refer to them as "reapers" in our native tongue. I believe they normally serve Persephone to guide the dead to the next plain, but I cannot be completely sure. Under regular circumstances I do not think they would come after us maliciously but I have come to the conclusion someone has slowly started to control them, though some reflect a personality as if they have gone rogue all by themselves, I'm not entirely sure yet. The only thing I know for certain is they are fighting against us…in the name of Hillard, The House of Stronghold. I think he is raising this army against my reign with Arthur. He was never a fan of our alliance. He was extremely against the Pendragons' in general."

"Really? Wasn't he a lord when I married you? I could have sworn he was at our wedding…"

He smiles sheepishly at her.

"Yes, he was not a fan of that union either, but at the same time he accepted it for you were just coming as my wife nothing more…he did not like the fact that he now has to bow down to Arthur as a high king."

"I see…"

He smiles at her.

"He should have known better, you were more of a threat than Arthur is when it comes to putting him in line."

She smiles softly, leaning forward with a soft gentle touch of her lips.

"Continue."

His eyes become sad.

"What is making them so dangerous is the resistance to our weaponry. Even our greatest warlocks are having trouble bringing them down. It takes much labor just to destroy one, and we haven't discovered a physical weapon able to bring them to their knees, besides Excalibur, of course. They are almost all but impenetrable…and their moving quickly. Hillard has made it clear that he is going to overthrow Camelot and Magi, and that is something we cannot allow."

"They picked a good time to attack…the dragons have gone on migration to the northern plains to regenerate their power at the pole."

"Indeed they have."

She runs her fingers through his hair and he moves his head so his lips come in contact with her palm.

"You can stop them though…you are able to bring them to their knees surely."

His eyes look reserved, his lips become a thin line and his gaze is focused on the sheets.

"Merlin…"

"That's the problem Morgana."

His fingers play with hers in the air, the digits lace and she can feel the tension in his palm.

"Merlin…"

"I'm having trouble stopping them."

Her irises become big and she bites her lip.

"Oh God…"

"We are alright for now Morgana, we will survive this. Trust in me and trust in our love. Our family will overcome this and we will defeat them. It will become clear when the time comes…for now we can only hope the troops keep them at bay. We have probably a year before they breach our defenses out on the high ground, and I don't believe they will. Do not worry my love."

She molds into him, his arm rubs her shoulder.

"It will be alright _my queen_."

She sits up, and her shift comes off.

"Show me _my king_."

* * *

The rain is creating a melody of foreboding beauty off of his armor as he stands with Arthur. They are strong together, though Merlin fears not strong enough. He hears the battle cry out in the distance, and sees movement on the horizon. It looks as if a black cloak is moving across the dark field. The sounds of their battle drums echo into the night, consumed by the foreboding destruction, covering the castle like a deep freeze.

"This is it Merlin."

They brace themselves for the oncoming attack, their men stand powerfully at attention.

"Archers! Ready your bows!"

Arthur's orders hit the men like a sonic blast and they quickly move into position.

"Warlocks! Ready your magic!"

Merlin's magicians start to hum the most beautiful and sinister song one has ever heard. Their magic swirls and moves around them in rivets of colors.

The procession of warriors stops in front of the castle. The banner of Hillard stands proudly in front, and the man himself comes forward on a horse. He is handsome in his own right, young and angular. His blond hair is long and damp from the rain.

"ARTHUR! MERLIN!"

His shouts are powerful and demanding.

"What do you want Hillard?!"

Arthur's roar is that of a lion ready to destroy his pray.

"You knew it would come to this! You could give me what I want or I will come in there and take it."

Merlin's eyes are puzzled. He turns to Arthur in confusion. He did not know a reason behind the attack only that Hillard wished to take their kingdom from him. The King of Camelot looks at his friend sheepishly.

"He wants Morgana…"

Merlin's eyes widen, the look of horror overcoming his being. He suddenly grabs Arthur and pushes him against a pillar, the men falter at the site of their leaders fighting.

"What…pray tell…does that mean?!"

He speaks through his teeth in anger and his eyes are fierce. Arthur holds his hands up in defeat.

"Merlin…"

"Tell me now."

They are locked in a silent combat for a moment, Arthur hates when Merlin gets aggressive with him. He still has a prince like quality that makes him feel superior to others, and Merlin is one to always put him in check reminding him that they are equals. Arthur brushes off his irritation, now is not the time for his ego to get the best of him…this is about _Morgana,_ he would destroy any man who would speak of Gwen in such a manner.

"He found out about Morgana's power two and a half years ago, he knows that she has met with Persephone and thinks she is the connection to the upper plane. He found a spell that requires him to…_bed _her so he can gain her power…I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would be upset."

"Upset…UPSET?! He wants my wife Arthur! He is a fool who knows nothing about the upper plane, he's deluded!"

"I know, I know! I told him as much myself in negotiations five months ago."

Merlin looks at him incredulously.

"You had negotiations with that…_pervert _without me?"

"It was when you were off on vacation with Morgana and your family. It was out of nowhere…I think he planned it that way. I could only imagine what would have happened if you were there…it was bad enough trying to contain my own anger."

Merlin finally lets Arthur go. He walks away, and stands a few feet from his friend. The rain is pouring down his face.

"He made an argument, saying we could save millions of lives if we just gave up one."

"Not if that one life is Morgana's."

They face each other, and Arthur gives him a small smirk.

"My sentiments exactly."

They resume their positions together, standing in front of the wall.

"He does not just want Morgana…he wants Camelot. His words are lies. That was why I did not feel it necessary to speak such filth to you."

Merlin nods in reception.

"HILLARD!"

The warlock's voice pierces the night.

"What is your decisions fool?"

Silence.

"You can BURN IN HELL!"

A mighty cry is heard from both sides.

"Show no mercy!" Hillard screams.

"Release arrows!" Arthur shouts.

"Condemn them!" Merlin orders.

It is a frenzy of arrows, screams from the reapers and magic swirling about. Merlin's eyes are locked with Hillard as his reapers scale the walls of their castle. He is still trying to sort out the reality…this man wishes to take his wife. He stopped Alvarr…Hillard is nothing compared to him.

* * *

Morgana clings to her children as the sounds of explosions are heard from outside the walls. Their tiny hands fist her skirts, Henry is holding Annalisa tightly at her side, while she snuggles Goloris, Uther and William close to her breast. She rubs their backs and dark hair trying to calm them. Henry's head lies on his mother's arm, desperate for her warmth.

Morgana hears crying off in the distance and looks over to Gwen. The poor woman is in tears with her girls, all of them frightened and nervous. For a moment she is disgusted by her lack of dignity, losing her composure in such a way. It is up to the women to be strong in times of peril. It is only upon closer inspection that Morgana sees the reality. Gwen is not sobbing. Her tears simply fall while her face is impassive. She rubs her girls' arms but she is numb, she does not feel in this moment. Her body simply reacts in a way that is expected, but her mind is nowhere to be found.

There are shouts from the men over head, screams of pain and death are heard everywhere. Morgana's mind reels as to what they need to do. She kisses Goloris' head and she starts to hum. Her voice is soothing and melodic. She can feel herself channeling the tiger, the powerful beast within her, and the earth, the source of her magic. She can feel it sing to Merlin's wolf, their animals sync'd and destructive when intermingled. She feels the earth pulsating within her veils. Her voice carries. It lulls the women and children encompassed in the cave.

_Sa dorchadas ama_

_Cén chaoi a chlúdaíonn sé dúinn go léir_

_Tabhair dúinn ár síocháin, intinne do gach_

_Darkness ama_

_Cuir spártha dúinn ár bpeacaí_

_Tabhair dúinn ár neart cumhacht a fháil laistigh de_

Her voice completes the first line, her power resonating through the walls. It takes one line of song for a chorus of voices to carry the song through. The music is eerie and soothing, the emotions are mixing and swirling, creating a beautiful melody. Her eyes glow, her lips tremble.

Something is wrong.

* * *

They have infiltrated, they are down to the citadel. Merlin knows he will have to unleash if he wishes to stop them…but the destruction that follows is more than he can bare. He also fears that it would not be enough to stop these creatures and would cost so many lives.

Arthur and Merlin lock eyes, the warlock knows they are desperate, but is the situation truly that dire? He closes his eyes and he hears it. His power pulsates, the wolf inside of him growls, his fingers glow echoing the dark blue of his eyes. He shakes, he tries to keep the magic at bay but it's moving within him. The rain pelts his skin. The mud slushes underneath his boots. He can feel the build, the electricity within his being.

"I would not do that if I were you."

Merlin and Arthur turn to the sound of Morgana's voice. She is glowing in green and the battle rages around her. She walks towards Merlin, his magic calling to her. Their fingers touch and he feels the urge to howl.

"Focus your energy Merlin, you can do this, you can win without so much destruction."

"Merlin we don't have time for this!" Arthur bellows.

The King of Camelot is desperate. He does not understand or approve of Morgana being on the battlefield. Something more important to him lay underneath the castle…his wife and his girls. He will not allow Morgana to endanger them, but he does not have the time to reprimand her. He turns from them, charging towards the battle front to fight.

Morgana holds Merlin's hands, her eyes glowing, her color mixing with his. His arms come around her, the power seeping into his pours. He cups her face, his wolf howling to her growling tiger, his blue mixing with her green…and a beautiful turquoise surrounds them.

"Go my love, defeat them."

His eyes glow, their connection strong. He walks from her, his cape flutters behind him. Arthur is roaring at his enemies, trying to strike them down. His arm is becoming tired, but he presses on, thinking of Gwen and his daughters. Excalibur...the only physical weapon able to strike them down with one blow…but his adrenalin is running out. He presses on, swinging and lunging, until he sees a light from behind.

The fighting slows to a stop, all men turn to see Merlin, floating, his power swirling around him, his arms out, gathering strength from the world around him. He is more powerful than that moment over a decade ago when he defeated Uther's army. The mighty warlock floats over his men, his body centering itself in the middle of Hillard's army. He locks eyes with the man as he stands on a hill away from the battle, a cowardly gesture, the lord is unable to stand in the middle of the field and face Merlin directly. His arm comes out. The magic shoots from his fingers.

_"Scriosann an namhaid!"_

The spell releases and a white light engulfs the reapers, they scream at the encompassment and dissolve into white light. Hillard stands with a scowl on his face, he bucks his horse to turn, but Merlin does not give him the chance. He transports over in front of the man and grabs his neck. The poor squire next to him freezes in shock and fear.

"_Go…tell the people of his domain his demise. Tell them if they wish to become a part of Camelot they will be forgiven…if not they will be destroyed."_

The power resonates off of him. He grabs Hillard and brings him back to Arthur. The man stands in awe of Merlin.

"Once again my friend…you have exceeded my expectations."

He throws Hillard at Arthur's feet. The man looks up from the mud.

"Arthur-"

"Guards! Take him away."

Hillard is pulled to his feet, his eyes lock with Morgana's as he is dragged from the citadel down to the dungeon.

* * *

Their children sleep in their bed for a week after Hillard's execution. They do not wish to leave their parents, facing the adolescent lesson of succession is scarring and painful. It is the first battle they had to live through in their short lives. Morgana tries to hide the trauma, the experience has left her uncertain about so many things, he knows she is keeping him at a distance. Tonight though…tonight he needs to be alone with his wife. He needs to show her that she is safe, and he will protect her and their family.

Morgana walks into their room, expecting to find her screaming children bouncing on the mattress and too rowdy for bed. She is shocked to walk into silence, and Merlin standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"We need to talk…"

She swallows a lump in her throat, suddenly nervous.

"I know why you are scared Morgana, I know you feared the battle more then you let on."

She is silent and slowly wrings her hands.

"My love, please…talk to me."

He holds her close and for a moment and she shakes.

"I have never felt like that…so out of control…so-"

"Powerful?"

Her eyes shoot up to meet his. It is a harsh reality, but he is the only person in the world who can sympathize with her. He knows what it feels like to have ones power consume their whole being.

"Merlin…I was so scared…what if I had hurt - oh God!"

Her eyes shoot up to connect with his. She looks so innocent, so vulnerable. He runs his fingers through her hair as she breaks. It is a horrible moment, an overwhelming feeling. He knows she has suffered much in the past couple of weeks.

"It's alright now my love…I'm here…"

She looks up at him, her fingers brush his face, and her nails run up and into his hair.

"Oh Merlin…I am so sorry, so sorry…I have been so afraid, so scared since the battle. I thought we were going to lose everything…I thought I was going to hurt-"

"_You would never_."

His voice comes out in a growl and he runs his fingers over her jaw. His gaze locks with hers, his look leaving no room for discussion. Their foreheads touch softly, their breath intermingles.

"I have missed you _my love_."

She sends him a small smile and bites her lip. He cautiously dips his head down, their eyes locked. She moves forward the rest of the way, his lips ecstatic to connect with hers again…it has been far too long. He brings her close, his mouth devouring hers, his fingers digging into the velvet of her dress. She moves so sensually with him, her soft supple breasts pressed erotically into his chest.

She separates from him after an eternity. His eyes are glowing, and she did not realize what was around her…snow…and candles? She eyes him in confusion as the soft white settles on her skin, the illumination of the fire warming the snow on her flesh. He smiles at her, and she can't help but return the sentiment.

"What…?"

His finger comes up to her lips in a silencing motion.

"Let's just try something new, shall we?"

She can't help her curiosity, an eyebrow rising in challenge. She watches as he steps back to star at her. He loves the way she looks, the snow settling in her dark hair, and on her soft shoulders. He grasps her hands and leads her over to the bed, the soft white tickling her cheeks and ears. He walks behind her and wraps her in his cape, the garment big enough to engulf all of her, showing nothing but her neck and head. She eyes him wearily.

"Come now Morgana…I can't have you catching a cold…"

She loves when he is like this, so powerful, so mysterious. Even after the many years of marriage…he still has ways of shocking her.

"Alright Merlin, we can play your game…only if I get to choose how you look while you play."

He smiles at her, his confident, spectacular wife. He steps back from her and opens his arms in surrender. She opens up the front of the cape and throws it over her shoulders, the material dragging on the floor as she starts on the buckles of his armor. Stripping him down to his tunic, pants and boots…she doesn't want his toes to be frost bitten. She steps back scrutinizing him. He raises and eyebrow and in a whoosh of her arms she throws off his shirt so she can stare hungrily at his chest.

"Come now Morgana…you wish for my feet to be warm but not my chest?"

Her smile is that of a scoundrel.

"Oh my love…I do not derive pleasure from your toes…but your chest…"

She watches in amusement as a glow from his dragon pulsates, giving away the desire he derives from her words. He gives her one last roughish grin before leading her back in front of the bed, the snow making nests in her hair. He pushes his strong warriors cloak back over her body engulfing her again, and she chuckles. She does not understand-

The chill hits her immediately from behind and he watches in satisfaction as she shivers. The cloak is thrown up and over her shoulders, exposing her back to him. She can feel the warmth from his fingers as they move up and down the x's in her back, his nails pulling softly at the laces. He comes close, she stands perfectly still as he pushes her hair to one side to place a soft kiss on the back of her neck, then right behind her ear and finally sucking on that one tender spot where her shoulder and neck meet…making her shudder.

"Do you know Morgana…" he pulls at the extravagant bow of her dress, "that the placing of a woman's lacing is a reflection of her standing?"

She looks to the side as he fingers the long laces that keep her dress together. He moves his face around her shoulders and their eyes make contact.

"Well?"

She rolls her jade irises.

"Yes, my love, I do…I'm not sure what that has to do with anything…"

She feels him tug at the strings, the tie undoing itself. Her smile is small as he swiftly moves in, kissing her cheek. His fingers pull harshly at her dress. She almost loses her balance, and is thankful he is there to brace her.

"Well…I was just going to say…normally a woman who has her laces in front-"

"Is a peasant?"

He nibbles on her neck as his hands work to remove the thread from her holes, the chill of the room making her shiver.

"Or a whore…"

He bits her and she gasps as he grinds into her body, his fingers pulling her waist in, a shot of pleasure shooting down to her core as his member rubs against her buttocks.

"Well my laces are not in the front now are they…?"

She is out of breath suddenly, his hands have finally finished with the thin material and he is pushing the garment down her shoulders.

"What do you think that says about you?"

He pulls the straps of her shift down and she is finally bare from the waist up. He licks at the dragon on her shoulder. His hands message her sides and hips.

"What should it say?"

He drags her drawers and stockings down her sensual legs, his lips moving down her back. He boldly licks her buttocks when he comes to it, and she stumbles a bit causing the cloak to fall over her back and covers Merlin.

"It says you need someone to help you undress," he waits for her to step out of her stockings, his voice muted by the heavy fabric, "and I love to do charity work."

"Ah!"

He licks her, with no build up and no pretense. She does not even know where he is as he has been swallowed up by the black hole of the warrior's cloak. Her fingers run through his hair for balance as he incessantly licks, sucks and probes her soft opening. He can never have enough of her, and she can never have enough of him.

It always happens to quickly for him…he'd rather be down there for eons, but he can feel her legs slacking and her attempt to stay standing. She is making the most delicious sounds as she releases over his face, his chin being smothered by her essence. He moves up her body, his tongue slowly moving from his mouth to lick at her small navel. He worships her belly for a moment, remembering how it has been swollen with his children, his sons and his daughter…that his seed entered her and created a life, that they together have built his dynasty. He grabs her around the waist suddenly and bits her stomach making her yelp in surprise.

"Merlin!"

She is breathless, her mind clouded by desire…and there is something about not being able to see what he is doing that is driving her absolutely mad with pleasure. She moans suddenly as his fingers separate her folds and softly pad into her center.

"Mmmm…Merlin…"

The cold is making her cheeks turn red, and her body fights between the cool of the snow and the heat of what her husband is evoking in her, the light emitting from her brand encompassing him and shining through the opening of the cape. He doesn't stop the soft pumping but does stand before her, his body bent so he can continue to touch her delicious body, the soft glow of the brand and candles dancing over her soft skin.

"Do you know what this is Morgana?"

She holds onto his shoulders, her cheeks flushed in desire.

"Why are you filled with so many questions *ah!* my love?"

He smiles roguishly at her.

"I'm a curious kind of guy?"

His voice sounds odd, as if it is from another world and he stops suddenly. She whimpers in disapproval. He pulls her close, his lips claiming hers as his, _his wife_, the woman who will never deny him the pleasure of her body, for it will always be his to take. Their mouths battle to overcome the other, her body trembling from the wish to become one with him.

"I asked you a question my wife."

"Tell me what you want me to know, what you think you were touching."

He picks her up, and lays her on the bed, the cloak fanning out, exposing her luminescent body to the snow, the soft petals of white settling on her skin causing an amazing friction between the warmth running to her center and the cool settling on her flesh. He moves over her and holds her neck, making her look at him.

"That, my wife, is your core…where my seed connected with you and created life, where _we_ made magic with nothing else but our bodies."

She smiles at him and his lips connect with hers, his tongue invading and claiming her as his. She feels him nudge her legs open and finally connecting his body with hers, the physical representation of their love. His member slides swiftly into her body, and he shakes somehow forgetting how indescribable it was being inside of her. He moves, his body fighting the cold of the snow and the heat of his cock inside her hot wet center. It is a moment of distraction on his part and he is shocked when his back hits the soft fabric of his sheets. Morgana moves on top of him and he revels in the sight, her breasts bouncing for him, the perspiration on her skin glistening in the candlelight, the glowing brand creating a beautiful centerpiece for him to watch as she moves. His fingers travel up her hips and grabbing her luscious globes and messaging them as she rides him.

He grips her legs, he can feel the insides of her core contracting around him, her body succumbing to the pleasure he was giving her, the brand on her thigh bursting to life before him. He watches as she releases all over his member, his body flipping her over putting her under him. He cannot take it, the divine right to be with his wife, the sole connection they received from one another.

It was like a moment of clarity when he finally spills his hungry seed into her malnourished body. She arches, her muscles contracting and she holds him in place inside of her, his lips smearing themselves over her sweat stained flesh. He licks at her neck, the salty sweet of her skin driving him mad, for she is his and he is hers. He pushes her hair away from her face, her supple lips trembling at the onset, the mixture of cold and hot all over her body, driving her flesh into a mess of madness.

He falls to the side and brings the sheets high to cover her, she snuggles into his side. Her lips tremble, and he runs his hands over her hips, her supple buttocks snugged safely in the crook of his body, keeping his cock warm and suppressing his urge to become erect again.

She wiggles and he pulls her closer, kissing behind her ear. She lets out a sigh of relief, his nails making shapes on her naked hips.

"How are you Morgana…truly? I know you were put in a terrible position a week ago, I want to make sure you alright."

She turns to him, her leg thrown over his hip. He feels the blood rush down to his cock. Her leg hooks around him and he sinks into her with a groan, but he is quiet. She does this sometimes, wanting him inside her for no other reason than them being connected.

She lets out a low moan and shivers. He must control himself…though how any human man could is beyond him.

"You forget Merlin, I was ripped from you less than a year into our marriage, and I handled that situation pretty well."

She smiles up at him and he moves his hips, causing her to gasp and be reminded of his presence.

"Yes…but Alvarr was not threatening…he did not imply…"

He pulls her closer, his cock sliding further into her, encompassing her and causing her to look up at him, her eyes soft.

"Did not imply what?"

He pulls her closer. His face buries itself into her neck.

"He implied…that he would take advantage of you…he would _rape_ you…ugh Morgana!"

He pulls her closer, she can feel his tears on her shoulder and she shudders. What a moment, what a horrifying reality of humanity they must face.

"Morgana…if he ever…if he tried…I would-"

She silences him with a kiss and a soft movement of her hips.

"I know."

She runs her fingers through his hair, peppering kisses over his chin, neck. She looks up at him with those shocking jade orbs, and he melts.

"I love you, Morgana."

She rubs his forehead.

"I love you too, Merlin."

He rolls them over, her body laid paralleled on top of his, safe and sound. He can feel the heat of her body pulsating over him, the warm serenity of their union against the cold snow falling around them creating a peace unlike anything she had seen before.

The land was unrecognizable for another four months after the invasion, slowly their world started to fall back into place once more. It has taken these past months to reflect on his life, his family and his future. The rebuilding of kingdom has taken months and they are not fully finished, he does not mind.

He stands at his window, his hands clasped firmly behind his back, Henry standing as tall as he can to his right.

"Father…"

He looks down at his heir with a quirked eyebrow.

"Is this what serenity feels like?"

He looks back out to his kingdom, his eyes landing on Morgana, down in the field with their daughter.

"_Yes_."

_**Fin.**_

**So...how long overdue was this? Seriously...not much to be said. There is a companion piece to this, "A Long Overdue Conversation", it takes place in the future after this fic. I channeled a little bit of supernatural with the reapers so I hope ya'll liked that. I am happy to be writing again, I have some time on my hands after my work training so I'm glad to hear from you guys again! I hope your not too angry with me for disappearing for a bit:-)...also I really hope my readers have not lost their Mergana spirit, I was looking at some of the Mergana gifs and fics. I really love them still and hope you guys do as well:-)**

**As always thank you for stopping by and reading my fic, please leave some love for the Mergana.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
